Terror-Former 10,000
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |class2 = Sneaky |tribe = Science Imp Superpower Trick |ability = Conjure an Environment. All cards in your hand cost 1 less. |flavor text = This is Huge-Gigantacus' greatest invention ever. It's also his only invention. But it's best not to point that out to him.}} Terror-Former 10,000 is Huge-Gigantacus' premium legendary zombie signature superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability Conjures an card and reduces the cost of all cards in the zombie hero's hand by 1 , including the Conjured environment. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of the word "terraform," a hypothetical process that occurs on planets and moons that modifies its atmosphere, temperature, surface topography or ecology, referring to how this superpower Conjures an environment, and the word "terror," meaning to feel fearful. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science Imp Superpower Trick *'Abilities: Conjure' an Environment. All cards in your hand cost 1 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description This is Huge-Gigantacus' greatest invention ever. It's also his only invention. But it's best not to point that out to him. Strategies With This superpower is a really helpful one. The main benefit is that it Conjures a random environment from the entire game. While you may get weak environments, you may also get powerful ones like Laser Base Alpha or Transformation Station. The Conjured environment also becomes cheaper, which is an added benefit. As for the second benefit, all the cards in your hand now cost 1 less, including the Conjured environment, allowing you to play your cards earlier than normal. If you get this during the mulligan and play it on turn 1, you may have an early advantage if the cards you get are good. However, take note that any cards you draw after playing this superpower will not be cheaper. As such, it may be better to play this card later in the game when you have more cards, in order to get more value out of this superpower. This superpower is better with Dr. Spacetime, as the Conjured environment will be even cheaper due to his ability stacking. Since it is a science trick, you can use it as a cheap way to activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability. For easy reference, here is a list of all non-superpower environments: *Total Eclipse *Hunting Grounds *Area 22 *Medulla Nebula *Transformation Station *Meteor Z * *Cone Zone * *Graveyard *Laser Base Alpha *Trapper Territory Against Since this superpower doesn't harm you nor benefit your opponent's zombies, you can't really counter it, but you can prevent your opponent from playing it. In the early to mid-game, play plants with high strength to force your opponent to use their cards. This can lower the number of cards that benefit from Terror-Former 10,000. You can play Forget-Me-Nuts or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to make this superpower cost more. However, Dark Matter Dragonfruit is only useful when your opponent gets this superpower in the late game. Gallery Terror-Former30002UnfinishedStats.PNG|Terror-Former 10,000's statistics TerrorFormer10000CardInGame.png|Terror-Former 10,000's card Terror-Former 10,000H.png|Terror-Former's HD card Terror-Former 2000 card.png|Terror-Former 10,000's card image TerrorFormer10000.jpg|Terror-Former 10,000 being played Old HugeGigantacusIsGoingtoTrollYou.PNG|Terror-Former 10,000 being played Trivia *The number 10,000 also applies with the same zombie, also known as the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC from Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Huge-Gigantacus Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Imp cards Category:Imps Category:Science cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Undroppable cards Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Conjuring cards Category:Superpowers Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH)